Unraveled World
by Spoopy Anonymous
Summary: Crossover between TG and Naruto. SakuraCentric. Rated M for possible smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hunger.

All she wanted.. was something-no-someone to feast upon.

Emerald optics slowly but surely opening, her ankles and wrists harshly bound with rusted metal stomach aching with such immense pain the rather miniscule female groaned loudly as saliva oozed from her gapped mouth making its way onto her exposed flesh.

Sakura.

Thats it,

That was her name, but.. the train of thoughts abruptly halted to a stop.

"We send her to the 20th ward. She's nothing but another hunger crazed Ghoul, no good would come of her anyhow."

"But-"

"Send her back. Those are my orders."

Sakura's vision soon vanished as she once again passed out.

...

The hunger was gone, though.. she knew it would return.

Sakura arose from her slumber eyes lazily dragging upon the water soaked concrete, the sound of humming motors to squealing tires soon caused the petite girl to look up as she was greeted by blinding amounts of lights, blue and green hues melting into the musky atmosphere..

Where was she?

What was she?

She questioned herself.

By her understanding the voices she had picked up during the time had pronounced the maiden to be a Ghoul? It carried no sense of memory, nothing did.

So lost and dazed she hadn't even took notice to dark haired male that stood before her, shifting her optics she locked gazes with him.

He jumped slightly quietly choking out simple words,

"Are.. you alright..?"

"No."

She bluntly replied.

"..u..m.. do you need help?"

"..."

Sakura did need help..and as hell if she wasn't going to take it.

Downcasting her optics, she only nodded.

"..a..lright.. I'm Kaneki Ken.. what about you?"

"Sakura."

"Do you not have a last name?"

"I have no memories."

Kaneki stiffened quickly though he quickly decided to dispatch the train of thought.

"This can wait.. we need to get you out of here before a Ghoul finds you."

Sakura's orbs widened at the word, "A Ghoul?"

"Ghouls yes- you.. you don't know what a Ghoul is either?"

She shook her head no, instead of questioning the girl further he only sighed in relief, 'good-' his mind rang out, 'that must mean she's not one of them..' 'even if she was.. she looks pretty beat up.'

Extending a hand the boy shot her a warm smile, "I don't have much knowledge on them, but I can try my best to explain them to you."

Gently taking a hold of the offered hand her body was hoisted forward.. Knees fairly weak as they buckled underneath her weight, "I've got you.." he grunted lowly hand gripping the girl's waist.

...

Why..

Why did she trust him?

Why was he so kind to her?

Questions.

Questions..

Only to be unanswered.

Though she thanked him for being so,

_Kind._

A**_ L_?**

"..ghouls," "are a carnivorous and cannibalic species that are only able to feed on humans and/or other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: They normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet, mentality and inner biology. If certain rare conditions are met, ghouls and humans may even be able to have offspring.." Kaneki paused, inhaling sharply,

"There's more I can read you.." he offered, Sakura only sat there dumbfounded, her lack of memories now _really _starting to bug her, before she knew it a throbbing pain ignited within her head- Great, just what she needed a headache.

"I think I understand now." Sakura lied.

Kaneki just nodded, "Is there.. anything you need? Food? Something to drink?"

"Sleep." Aggravation was all she felt, Sakura wanted to cry out, pull her hair, punch something..

She felt trapped, alone, confused.

What _was_ she?!

What the _hell _was a Ghoul?

All she wanted now was something to rest on despite the awful scent she carried due to the lack of bathing, she really stunk of old clothes and rotted flesh that's when she turned her gaze toward Kaneki, had he not noticed it? Or had he just kept quiet for her well-being?

The boy had been lost in thought, "A.. place to rest.. uhm.. I only have one bed, I-"

"And one couch, I can sleep there."

He inwardly sighed, "Okay, I'll grab you a blanket." he sat up then and started toward his room.

'Oh.. God, what have you gotten yourself into this time Kaneki?' 'A complete stranger in your house..' 'possibly a Ghoul.' Every time he looked at her, he couldn't shake that unwanted vibe that lingered upon her.. A Ghoul.. What if she was one?

Soon returning he handed Sakura an old blanket he managed to find, "I'll be in my bedroom.. If you need anything.. I'll be here."

Sakura only stared blankly, "Thanks.. Kaneki."

...

...

"You're welcome, Sakura."

...

No last name.

No memories.

Nothing.

That word though, that one word, a Ghoul?

Was she really a Ghoul?

**A/N: OOKkay wow I actually finished this.**

**As this story continues I'm slowly going to morph Sakura into a really-lets just say- _mean _character, very blunt and smart-assy.**

**VerY OOC.**

**Ok OK**

**Now to the important part- Romance.**

**I prefer Sakura to stay single, but I actually want to add a little romance not too much though.**

**IF Sakura was to be paired with someone who would you like? I honestly have no clue.**

**ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed my Fic. **

**Until next time,**

**-Anonymous**


	2. Chapter 2

There it was again.

Hunger.

Sakura immediately rose, she paused though.. "Maybe it'll pass." She mumbled.

It didn't pass -no- all it did was grow stronger that horrid ache echoing vastly throughout her body so painful it even caused her teeth to throb in pain.. it felt as if her stomach was caving in..

Food..

Food..

Food..

Soon a giant heap of sweat coating her milky tone skin, all she did now was shiver in pain tears flowing from eyes. She tried to keep quiet breath hitching as she stood from the couch, "..Kaneki.. offered me food, m..aybe.." Sakura wheezed out before slowly inching closer to the rather petite kitchen..

Paralyzed fear shot through her like an arrow as her feet landed upon the tiled floor, when she stared at her reflection within the fridge,

Something absolutely terrifying was staring back.

Two sharply lit Ghoul eyes, though there was much more all the girl could see was dull black mixed with that piercing red, her knees buckled as she collapsed causing a rather loud enough crash to awake Kaneki from his sleep quickly exiting his bedroom into the kitchen soon to come to a complete stop.

Sakura stood still large amounts of tears escaping her newly hued optics, though she was turned sideways Kaneki could easily make out those Ghoul eyes anywhere mainly due to the veins that swelled across her paled skin, "..W..hats.. happening-" She paused before the sweet scent of his _human_ flesh flowed throughout her nasal cavity right then and there Sakura's though- quite _new_ Ghoul instincts kicked in slowly turning toward the boy now a whole new woman stood within his presence's "K..kaneki-kun.." She had cooed softly lips curling into the most malicious grin he had every laid eyes upon immense amount of sweat building upon his whole apex as he stood speechless at the sight before him, "No..No way.."

"I'm.. Hungry, Kaneki-kunn!" Soft giggles laced throughout her words causing Kaneki to finally whip around "Escape! Escape- GAH!" He exclaimed as Sakura crashed into him pinning him upon the hard ground, "S..akura.." "Please.. Don't!"

"What? Don't want Kaneki?"

"K..ill me."

Sakura's brows knitted somehow those words broke the _spell_ she was put under.

Mouth gaped scanning her surroundings,

"What.. Am I doing?" She swallowed harshly tears once again filling the girls optics, "I'm- K..kaneki." His expression read terror so much terror that it hurt Sakura greatly, what kind of monster was she to try and hurt someone who had offered up so much.. And yet they were complete strangers.

Guilt ran throughout her body like a virus attacking a computer, "No- no- no! This- isn't me!" "I'm not a Ghoul! No! NO!" Words repeating themselves as Sakura broke away from Kaneki struggling to move forward and onto her feet, "No!"

She needed to leave asap, now right now.

Successfully finding a near by window Sakura struggled before opening it, "Sakura- wait!" He had not known what had came over him- She tried to kill him for fucks sake- But he still called out for her.

The last thing he saw was her pink locks flailing widely.

No, this was not attempted suicide this was pure instinct because in the back of her mind a memory finally came forth and that was almost always landing on her feet.. Charka control.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT,,, school can really distract you,, sorry this chapter was so short.**

**Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites,,**

**special thanks to Iris, LatinGardenia and Leaf Babe for reviewing they really helped me! **

**viewing they really helped me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura ran as hard as she could the harsh slaps of rain droplets crashing upon her skin as the awfully confused girl cut throughout the terrain with ease. She hadn't even took notice to her intense breathing as her legs ached muscles tightening causing Sakura to come to a complete halt her petite body thrown forward skidding roughly across the rock surface, she groaned rolling onto her back, a scent lacing around her nose her stomach reverting back into that awful ache, the scent was sweet and rich the saliva oozing from the ghoul's hungry jowls rising from the spot she had crashed on weakly inching closer and closer to that delicious smell a smile finding its way onto Sakura's features.

She paused.. smile fading. Another woman stood attacking a human carcass as she wolfed down the flesh greedily, no, Sakura was not in shock, Sakura was hungry.

"Move." she demanded practically snarling her sharp ghoul eyes burning a hole through the other, she was quite elder, but thin and tall as she stood atop her kill like an alpha wolf, "What the hell did you just say to me?" Sakura only looked up boredom coating her expression as her eyes lidded, "I didn't stutter. Move. I'm hungry."

"I don't give a shit what you are-"

But before this woman could reply Sakura's charka filled fist came to contact with the others jaw her body flying backward skidding rapidly until crashing within a wall, "Bitch." Sakura spat turning to eye the deceased human enough meat to fill her stomach.. She didn't think twice tearing the meat piece by piece swallowing it whole, warm blood trickling from the corners of her lips lathering her neck as she gratefully consumed the sweet. A minute passed by, she was happily full, sitting up Sakura made her leave whipping the remaining blood from her chin soon noticing the thick blood upon her shirt Sakura simply heaved it over her head before turning it inside out, the blood was still there just- not that noticeable. Reclining in an alleyway she desperately missed that Kaneki kid- he probably hated her due to the fact she tried to eat him. Groaning in embarrassment and regret she shivered harshly as the autumn breeze cooed over her exposed skin, "I'm sorry Kaneki.. I didn't know." "I hope you stay safe." head falling back the ghoul found peace shutting her eyes.

"Sakura-!" He screamed at every alleyway he came across not even taking notice to the danger he was putting himself in, he froze brows knitted as he eyed the rather fresh busted pile of rocks, he was about to move on until a heart stopping groan filled his ears, "..That..Bitch stole my foo..d.." it paused Kaneki dared to look back, "good thing you're here.." And as usual Kaneki screamed bolting forward the woman's kagune lashing out wildly as it swept under his feet body falling forward, his scream reached Sakura as her body flew forward and before she knew it she was running, "Kaneki!" her lungs giving out as her voice bounced off the walls.

Sakura broke through the opening her emerald orbs flaring into dull black and bright red purple veins swelling across her features, "Ah- is he your friend? I guess i'll enjoy eating him more than I thought." "Put him down.." Sakura growled, "Or what?" the other smirked amusement riding along her wrinkled features, "I'll kill you."

Sakura's voice dark and malicious her own kagune breaking through the flesh upon her back, "Oh my- a Rinkaku." Sakura did not speak only focused upon controlling this thing as soon her thoughts rang out how badly she wanted to kill this woman the kagune heaved forward only to be blocked, "First time user eh? This will be fun." Sakura was inexperienced but the way this woman taunted her the more pissed she became, kagune flaring wildly blocked every time.

She then realized the frustration wasn't going to help at all-Sakura wasn't even phased at the thing within her back, nothing surprised her anymore- Kaneki had did so much for her and there was no one she was going to let some ass end his life.

Shifting lightly Sakura's legs tensed as her apex flew forward charging the other, the woman smirked trying to strick Sakura several times only to miss she had only landed a few cuts here and there, but when Sakura was close enough she had launched herself toward the other like an animal, then and there everything froze, the world had stopped moving.

Sakura ivories captured the woman's neck the flesh breaking under the immense force blood exploding throughout her mouth as she throw her head forward only to dive back in again and again vulgarly ripping piles of flesh from the ghoul, the taste was foul-absolutely disgusting, but Sakura kept the rhythm so lost she hadn't even took notice to her painful cries and pleas to stop, but she continued, the body underneath her soon collapsing to ground as Sakura fell forward as well. Sakura arose, eyeing the victim she wasn't sure if she was dead, she wasn't moving though.. Better than attacking her and Kaneki-Kaneki! Sakura whirled around, he looked horribly petrified. Sakura's eyes had changed back to her normal emerald and her kagune had molted back within her body-well-as so it seemed.

"..Kaneki, I'm sorry."

He stood approaching her, she stepped back, "Sakura..no, you saved me."

"..but I almost killed you."

"But you didn't."

She frowned, averting her gaze.

"Sakura. You can't live out here."

"Why do you trust me?"

He stiffened, "..You..saved me."

"I don't know you, or why all this all happened.. But you.. Seem completely human to me."

"What about food?"

"We'll work that out!"

There's no getting around this, she exhaled before speaking.

"...okay.." she mumbled, "but- if I kill you.. It isn't my fault." she walked forward, "I need clothes.."she added.

Kaneki's features perked up as he nodded,

'What's with this kid..?' she eyed him only to smile gratefully, 'I like him.."

Sakura worked out a plan, while Kaneki was asleep at time she would sneak out and eat. She never killed anyone only fed off of already deceased.

As for clothes he had leant her the best outfits he could muster actually buying her a floral skirt and a white top, it wasn't much but she adored them fondly.

"Hey Sakura-chan.." he had started addressing her by "-chan" a lot more often.. It was actually pretty cute, "Yes?" Sakura turned, "would you like to go with me? I'm meeting Hide." she had heard many stories about Hide, but never really met him, "Sure.." she smiled, he nodded happily.

Pulling on the floral skirt and white shirt, Sakura throw her pink locks into a bun on top her head for it was extremely long and annoying.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Sakura followed behind him as he led the way, Sakura hadn't really took notice to how beautiful this place was when the sun was out.

"We're here-by the way, please tell Hide you're just my friend.."

"Why?"

"Hide is very unpredictable, he'll suspect that we're dating or something."

She laughed, "Alright." He grinned entering the coffee shop.

Kaneki waved lightly to his friend, "Ahh-! Kaneki!" he hollered rather loudly, "C'mon." he gestured toward Sakura walking toward his friend as she did as instructed.

Greeting Kaneki's friend his eyes glasses over Sakura, "Kaneki.. You have a girlfriend?" "Just.. Friends." Sakura cut in, "..Sureeee!" he smiled widely wiggling his brows, causing Kaneki to shouted in a low whisper, "Hide, please-!" "Fine, fine, whatever you say- Hello hello! Nice to meet you-?" "Sakura." "Sakura!" he retorted.

Their conversations bounced off and changed almost every five seconds, until the whole crush thing came in, Hide accusing Kaneki of liking multiple people including Sakura, bored with everything Sakura sat quietly looking out the window.. Freezing slightly she sniffed the air as an unknown odor lingered throughout the atmosphere before Kaneki's words broke her from her trans, "That's her.." he mumbled lowly, Sakura turned her attention toward him, "who?" she mumbled, "purple hair.." she looked around finally spotting the female even though a weird vibe came from her she ignored it, "Ah-she's pretty." Sakura commented, "Give it up." Hide commented, and thus another argument took place.

After Hide made his leave Kaneki sat quietly gawking at the woman behind after finding out she was reading the same book as him they talked for a bit before agreeing to see each other again. Sakura did not like this woman, her presences was extremely uncomfortable and eery, but as long as Kaneki was happy.. She was too.

Sakura stopped, "Kaneki I have to eat." he turned frowning, before nodding, "Don't ruin your outfit." "I'll eat naked." she teased, he smiled, "I'll be home later." "Alright..Bye." "Bye."

Sakura finally awoke rising slowly her eyes falling upon the coffee table she furrowed her brows at the little note reaching down she picked up it unfolding it gently,

"Sakura-chan ! You looked too peaceful to bother, anyway I'm going out with Rize-san please don't worry be back soon! ^^

-Kaneki"

She frowned.. Sakura had a weird gut feeling about that woman.. She hoped Kaneki would return safely.

* * *

**A/N: ****Woah! It's been a while ne? I can't believe the reviews this has gotten and I want you all to know that I am not giving up on this story, thank you all so so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I want to apologize if I disappointed any of you with this chapter for I haven't been too happy with my writing. **

**On a side note-Kaneki and Sakura will be the main couple due to some requests! Don't worry though their love will start blossoming in later chapters.**

**School has made me extremely busy that is why my update took forever! I'm so so so sorry! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**-Anonymous**


	4. READ ME

Hello all of you lovely people. I would like to thank, and assure you all!

Today I received a very old email, curiously I stumbled upon this story!

I was so surprised to see how many of you are actually enjoying this! I would like you all to know, yes, I am updating this!

I am not giving up on this story, you see though at the time, I had no computer, laptop or phone.. Just a kinda shitty, and slow, tablet.

I would always update from there, but now with my new laptop, I am extremely ready to update this baby!

I honestly hope all of you are still enjoying this. I love you all so much! You don't even know!

Anyways - Might I ask a favor?

I have no cover for this Fic, and I feel as if.. Its kinda naked? Could someone please help me out, by suggesting an editor or idea they would like to see?

Thank you!

Well, until tonight or tomorrow!

-Anonymous


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura had no ounce of sleep. Nothing she couldn't to pass out, she was only thinking about Kaneki, and that purple haired.. Witch the way she smelled, the way she looked.

She didn't like her at all, there was something wrong with her, and Sakura could sense it, I guess because she was a Ghoul? Sakura thoughts rang out. She still.. Couldn't grip a hold of this reality.

Tossing, and turning Sakura's eyes then shot open.

She heard it, she heard him.

Kaneki.

Without questioning if the faint scream even belonged to Kaneki, she hoisted her body up off the couch, sprinting toward the apartments window, Sakura jumped.

Fear and adrenaline rippled through Sakura as her bare feet splashed upon the wet concrete..

She wasn't hearing things - she heard it again, with everything she had Sakura started to run as fast as she could. If that woman had anything to do with this she was going to shred her into pieces. So many emotions cast through Sakura until they all stuck together and rested within the pit of her stomach.

...

Emerald eyes grew larger as everything slowed, her body came to an complete halt as the smell of blood coated her nostrils.. She couldn't convince herself that it wasn't Kaneki this time.

She stared blankly at the large red vehicle before, its flashing red lights feeling the atmosphere. Sakura wanted to scream, and push through the crowd of people, but she was so scared she was going to see the dead body of whom she liked so much..

Maybe it wasn't him? Her thoughts rang out, what if he's at home waiting for you?

Sakura tried her best to convince herself that Kaneki wasn't dead as she sat away from the murmurs of voices holding her knees.. Until the shift of the voice caught her attention. Inhaling a gasp of air, she saw him - being loaded up in the vehicle, though the smell of blood was still very heavy, he wasn't dead.

The only choice she had now was to follow them as the doors closed, they sped away. With Sakura close behind them.

The hospital must've thought Sakura was completely insane as she entered the building without any shoes on, just a long shirt, and shorts, completely soaked from the rain. They told her that Kaneki Ken was alive, but visitors were not allowed at the moment. Though a bit angry, she calmed down, and waited.

A few hours passed until a nurse awoke Sakura.

"Miss.. Your friend is in stable condition, and we'll be sent home soon."

"We advise you to go home, and wait for him there.."

Sakura's mood flared wildly at that remark, though inhaling a sharp breath and desperately wanting to strangle the nurse, she only allowed her imagination to wonder as she stood, looking back at the nurse, she spoke lightly,

"I'm going home, and if anything happens while I'm absent.." She didn't finish she only flashed a malice look at the nurse, they flinched lightly, "We'll let you know.."

Making her leave, Sakura could feel her tears rolling idly down her face as she wondered the streets finding her way back to the apartment.. The rain was still present, her entire body which was once dry was soaked again.

...

Lost in her thoughts Sakura had no idea when Kaneki would arrive, and she wasn't counting days either.. How long had it been? She had absolutely no idea.

Until finally he came back.

Sitting within the living room, Sakura placed herself upon the couch reading a book to calm her thoughts.. A light sound filled her ears then, looking up from her book she heard the door of the apartment click

She picked herself up from the couch - there he was - a bag in hand.. A large smile broke across Sakura's face as she wondered closer to the boy- She paused, he smelt.. Different.

He didn't smell like he used to. But her thoughts vanished quickly as he looked up from his bag at her, smiling weakly. "Hi.." He mumbled out lowly, overcome with many emotions Sakura ran toward him enveloping him in a tight hug, as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out. She knew that woman was bad, but did nothing, he could've died - and she did nothing.

She felt so useless, due her own ignorance, and fear she allowed someone who she cared for so much slip into such an horrid accident.

"Was it her?" Sakura asked, Kaneki only swallowed.

"Yeah." Her heart throbbed against her chest, gripping the cloth upon her back harshly, "I'll kill her." She spoke through gritted teeth,

"No need to.. She's already dead." Sakura looked up then, relieved yet angry that someone else had the chance to take her life.

"How?"

"I'll explain everything later while I get some rest."

* * *

**Hii, I'm so sorry for my absence.. A lot of stuff has happened to me in real life, and I haven't had the time to really update.**

**But here she is! I hope you all enjoy this, and i want to thank you all so much for the reviews, and I'm so glad you enjoy this.**

**I'll have to refresh my memory on TG though to keep this going! Haha. Anyway! I'll be back soon with another update! I promise.**


End file.
